gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Phillips
Norman Philips lived a short, tragic life. But in a way, he lives forever. Norman lived in Formin when cultist groups were gathering, and killing hundreds. During this time of unrest, It roamed free, and the Abyss both yielded and collected evenly. From this chaos, rose the Duck. Remember what he did. Always remember. Norman and Philip Norman Philips was born as a result of a extraterrestrial genetically engineered disease evolved to convert the brains and bodies of humans to make them fight each other. This disease hopped species to a group of lab test subjects, and from them to Philip's parents. Both of them unknowingly carried the disease, which was transmitted through bodily fluids. When they mated, the child was...special. Norman could see things that none of his kind could. When the Kindreds slaughtered a nearby town for their skins, Norman witnessed human massacre and first developed a sense of understanding. He tried to kill a fat kid, but was beaten. He was to be killed, except as the gun pointed at him, he screamed, "no no no help me, please!" He had heard these words coming from a woman as she was carved with the symbols. The Kindreds were curious to see what had made the duck speak, and Norman tricked them into believing he was a messenger of Laccosante. Right as the Kindred leader found him to be a liar, Norman had killed everyone with a touch. When Huganan cultists attacked the Kindred war party, they witnessed the occult Kindred cultists fleeing in fear from a child duck. The Huganan took Norman in among them, and they raised him on the blood of the Kindreds and the Crimonysts. While in their company, Norman briefly changed his name to Philip, from his surname. Philip became a celebrated symbol of the Huganan, until his desperate bid for freedom. Before he got very far, the wolfman grabbed him. Clarence, leader of the Huganan, frequently molested Jeremy Colding. Philip feared his safety, and so stabbed out Clarence's eyes with a severed phallus he ripped from the wolfman. Philip ate the brains of Clarence, and in what he thought of as a gesture of peace, placed his corpse on Jeremy's bed. As Philip escaped into the darkness, he shouted back, "by the way, my name isn't Philip! It's Norman!" He left the confused Huganan behind with a cackle, for none of them but himself knew his name had been changed to Philip. He never noticed it, but they had all called him Norman. Road to immortality With the wreckage behind him, Norman fled to a distant city. While there, he served as a male prostitute. He did impressions for a while, then decided to seek his calling. The Kindreds had returned, and with them a wave of slaughter. They kidnapped families to convert them to their faith. Norman decided to attack, and chewed his own nine foot testicles off to use as a weapon. The kidnapped who were halfway to faith saw Norman, swinging his own severed balls into the Laccosante tattoos of the Kindred. Norman told them of his powers, and they fell in love with him. Norman's weapon had been eaten by the wolfman of the Huganan, so he instead stabbed a Kindred guard to death with a piece of hay. He placed a doughnut on little John's head, and said for him to take faith and walk across the fields. He did so, but was shot by Marie after three feet. Norman proceeded to grab a sword, and cut off a prisoner's genitalia. With this weapon, he killed all the Kindred. He led the innocents to freedom, but the massive blockade sealed them in this primitive and bloodthirsty realm. They broke their strongest corkscrews in the lock and finally sat down in despair that nothing could save them now. Bravely, Norman forced the innocents to arouse him until his twirling, corkscrew-like penis roared up in all it's fifteen foot glory. He opened the gates and sacrificed his future so the innocents escaped from that place into our world to start anew, but with them came the wicked, and the stupid and the fat. Their descendants still plague us today. Still trapped on the other side of the great gates, Norman and his faithful squire, Gregor Namath evaded the pursuing Kindred, seeking refuge wherever they could find it. Always one step behind them was the black army of Laccosante, led by the betrayer Maydros, who had turned aside all faith from his heart. Finally, Lord Edgar sent a message to Norman. The Kindred and Huganan and Crimonysts had evoked cruel tribute on his people for too long. Lord Edgar sheltered Norman and his squire, all too aware of the consequences. Norman realized he had brought the armies of evil to the castle gates. So he snuck away, but he did it so stealthily that not even Maydros knew he had gone. Lord Edgar's stronghold was besieged, the outer wall taken and the inner ready to fall. Norman realized his mistake and returned. The men in the castle had begun to lose hope and considering surrender when their hearts were filled by a might quack. Coming over the hills, a freshly severed scrotum dangling from his webbed claws, Norman Phillips plunged into battle to break the siege. He fought against all Lord Maydros's army himself, for Lord Edgar and his men could not open the gates. But in Norman's brave diving attack, his squire Gregor threw himself at the seven spearmen guarding the gatehouse, slew them all, and opened the gates for Lord Edgar to rush out and give battle. The horns blew and the flags waved slowly in the breeze. The betrayer Maydros and his united army surged forth and smashed into Lord Edgar's army. Norman Philips was death personified in feathers and a bill. Men screamed and fled before his flaming testicle-weapon before he could quench the flames in their anuses. The man Johnald, forever remembered as the turncloak, saw the battle going poorly and betrayed Lord Edgar, instantly striking down Sir Nolly Leftfoot and Jolly George the liberated pit fighter. From a distance, Jeremy Colding also switched sides and sank an arrow shaft through Johnald's right eye, who fell unconscious but alive. Marie fell on Jeremy in anger and they pierced each other with their blades and both died. In the midst of the turmoil, Maydros spotted Lord Edgar and blasted at him with the Engraved Scepter of Malukai, knocking Lord Edgar from his horse. Lord Edgar rose, casting his lance aside and drawing his sword. Through the fires he glimpsed a massive outline of something, and then the eight foot tall wolfman erupted from the blanket of fire, all singed black fur and white teeth, with a red gap where his genitalia used to be. In the midst of the fire these two met and Lord Edgar cast down the beast and slew him. The rest was a rout, Norman Philips striking down all who faced him. All but one. A creature straight from the Abyss. Summoned by the dark magic of Laccosante, or so it has been told. But this is a Kindred lie. The truth is that it was a familiar of It, sent forth through the shrine in the temple of the Grotesque into our world. Norman and this blob of terror fought so hard that the ground melted. None could approach. They watched from a distance as Norman fought the monster none of them could see, but it ultimately ended with Norman getting anally raped up the butt and dragged into the abyss. Gregor Namath ran to this place weeping for his beloved master, and scooped with his bare hands molten kwasa from the ground. He carried this to the castle smiths. When the kwasa cooled, it was molded into a life sized statue of Norman. Known as "the Duck." Lord Edgar wrested the Engraved Scepter from Maydros's fingers whilst the betrayer had fallen to his knees, thunderstruck. Holding the Scepter high above his head, Lord Edgar pronounced the doom upon Maydros and his men, condemning them for all eternity to the Abyss. To Maydros he gave his curse, that all his bloodline would be burned as black as his wicked heart so all men would know their shame. And so it was. When the nasty business was done, Lord Edgar went off on his own to dispose of the the Engraved Scepter, declaring it's power too great for any mortal. Besides, if it was incapable of reviving Norman, they didn't want it. Traditions In honor of Norman Philips, it is customary to keep a duck with you as a companion. Black Barraq did this, and it alerted him to the presence of the Right Hand Man. Everyone must always keep an eye out for possible Saviors, the Duck Avengers. It is foretold as a singular person, but maybe we could rebuild the corps. Also high priority is to locate the Chosen One and return him to an Elder for the initiation ceremony. If the Duck should ever be found, also this should be brought to an Elder. The Beast has not been glimpsed in centuries, but it is also customary to offer sacrifice to the Phallic Overlord Derek Semón in tribute to avoid his wrath. The Ritual of Remembrance is ten minutes of mindless meditation before opening yourself to channel the inner duck. Flap your arms like wings and quack madly. You can do whatever you want to people in this way, but beware because it gets imprinted into your brain. And to all followers of Duck, beware the unspoken threat. The Unspoken Ones are returning and we must organize against them. For more information I recommend the Doctrine of Norman Philips.